Love and War
by AngelOfTheMusic0112
Summary: Gorge falls in love with a new comer to the order of the phoenix.


Angel

He had spotted her across the lawn at Bill and Flur's wedding. He had seen her smile at the though of Death Eater coming. He had to run with his family, so he did. He sat there at his grate aunt house. His twin Fred walked up and sat down near him and looked at his brother, they are truly iditel twins.

"Gorge what is going thou that head of yours?" Fred said watching his brother.

"Who was that girl who came with Lupin? At Flur and Bill's wedding?" Gorge looked at his brother, that had been planning of helping their friend Lee Jordon with a radio show called _Potterwatch_ and also keep running their business out of the back of their great aunt's house.

"Hmm I think I heard her name is Lilly, no one has seen her seen the wedding. Why? You like her or something?" Fred said with a smile. At that point there was a loud knock on the front door.

"Whoes there?!" Called their father, everyone drew their wand.

"Lily Lupin, Ramus Lupin daughter. Adoptive father Sirius Black…hel…" Then there was a loud bang as if someone falling. Their mother rushed followed and opened the door, there laid the girl. Her hair raven black speared out around her. She was wet from the down pour of rain they where having. But that didn't wash away all the blood from the door. Their father rushed forward and helped pick her up, she had bad cuts and wounds all over her.

"Fred Gorge get some towel and warm water hurry!" Their father yelled at them, they came back and watched their father. Charley was standing over her they had ripped open her shirt he swore loudly.

"These are bad, deep." He set the work on healing her.

"That's her. The girl from the wedding." Gorge whisper to his brother. They watched as they moved her from a table to the couch to sleep. Soon Lupin showed up and sat by his daughter's side, Tonk had come as well.

They where in the kitchen to give Lupin some spaces with his daughter. Their mother looked up at Tonk and sighed.

"We didn't know he was her father, I thou her last name was Black. Why did she announce she was a Lupin." Their mother asked watched Tonk.

"Lupin like any young man has had a woman or two before me. Her mother was American, so she left. Well her mother found out what Lupin was and called Sirius in to get the baby, and when Sirius told Lupin, well he felt horrible and fled, saying he couldn't do anything for a baby. SO they changed her last name to Black, and raised her as one. Until, well a week before Lupin asked me out, she confronted him. She was crying because she always though both parents gave her up because she had gotten bitten as a child, she didn't know what her father was a werewolf as well. When he told her, it kind of made a good bond between them, so they got together every full moon from that point on and changed together caring for each other. A few days before Albus's death she changed her name from Black to Lupin. She been trying to get another werewolf to trust her so she could get info. I think it went wrong." Tonk said sitting at the table, her hand on her stomach, she is pregnant with Lupin's 2nd child. "She is very nice, even helping me with the nursery and getting supplies ready for when the baby comes."

Lupin walks in and looks around and sighed as he sat next to Tonk "She awake, Grayback attacked her. She thou she surly was going to die, the reason she came here and not Tonk's house is because well she was scared."

The next day Gorge woke to two people yelling at each other.

"You can't leave your still wounded." His mother was yelling at some, Lily from the sound of it.

"I'll be fine, the full moon is soon, I'll heal then." Lily said.

"I don't want you to go. Please stay a till you are healed. Please Lily." Lupin said.

"What happens when it's the full moon?" Lily said.

"We have chains that can hold you don't worry." Their father said to her.

"Fine I'll stay..." Lily said, Gorge walked down and saw her sitting on the couch.

At lunch she wouldn't eat, so everyone left her alone. Gorge walked over with a plate and handed it to her, all he got was a growl. He wouldn't back down from her he kept the plate in front of her, finaly she took it, and began to grumble about stupid males.

Gorge sat down and began to tell her every joke he knew about, after a while he had her laughing and holding her side until she was crying from laughing so hard.


End file.
